footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Mats Hummels/import
| image = | fullname = Mats Julian Hummels | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Bergisch Gladbach | countryofbirth = West Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Centre back | currentclub = Borussia Dortmund | clubnumber = 15 | youthyears = 1995–2006 | youthclubs = Bayern Munich | years = 2006–2007 2007–2009 2008–2009 2009– | clubs = Bayern Munich II Bayern Munich → Borussia Dortmund (loan) Borussia Dortmund | caps(goals) = 42 (5) 1 (0) 25 (1) 146 (14) | nationalyears = 2007 2007–2010 2010– | nationalteam = Germany U20 Germany U21 Germany | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 21 (5) 36 (4) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Mats Julian Hummels (born 16 December 1988) is a German footballer who plays as a central defender for Borussia Dortmund and the German national football team. He came through the Bayern Munich youth academy before joining his current club on loan in January 2008, and he officially signed for Dortmund in February 2009 for €4 million. His honours at the club include two league titles and finishing as runner up in the 2012-13 UEFA Champions League. Hummels has been a full international since 2010, earning over 30 caps and representing Germany at the UEFA Euro 2012 and the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Club career Hummels is a product of Bayern Munich's youth academy, first entering the club as a six-year-old. He signed his first professional contract on 19 December 2006, until 2010. On 19 May 2007, in the season's final match, he played his first Bundesliga match with the first team in a 5–2 home routing of 1. FSV Mainz 05. In January 2008, Hummels joined Borussia Dortmund, initially on loan. During his first full season, he quickly established himself as first-choice, as he often partnered newly signed Neven Subotić, but also missed a great part of its final months due to injury. In February 2009, he was fully signed to the club for a fee of €4 million. The 2010–11 season brought increased success for Hummels. He was the regular first-choice center-back, again paired with Subotić. The duo helped Dortmund to the best defensive record in the Bundesliga, as the team won the league title. Hummels' performances that season displayed great quality in tackling, positioning, and composure. He has attracted praise from pundits and coaches alike, and he is considered one of the best defenders in the Bundesliga, and in Europe. Hummels won the Bundesliga for a second time in 2011–12 as Borussia set a Bundesliga record with the most points in a Bundesliga season with 81 points. Hummels scored a goal in Borussia's 5–2 win against Bayern in the 2012 DFB-Pokal Final as the team completed the league and cup double. On 3 June 2012, Hummels signed a new contract that will keep him at Dortmund until the summer of 2017. On 25 May 2013, Hummels was in the Borussia Dortmund line-up that was defeated 2–1 by Bayern Munich at Wembley Stadium, London, in the 2013 UEFA Champions League Final. On 27 July 2013, Hummels was in the Borussia Dortmund line-up that won 4–2 against Bayern Munich at BVB's Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund, in the 2013 DFL-Supercup. International career Hummels was called by the German under-21 national team for the 2009 European Championship; after getting only minimal playing time during the initial four matches, he started (and performed well) in the final, a 4–0 success against England. He made his senior team debut in a friendly against Malta on 13 May 2010 in Aachen. He came on as a 46th minute substitute for Serdar Tasci, taking part in a 3–0 win at New Tivoli. Hummels was in the starting line-up for Germany's opening UEFA Euro 2012 match against Portugal and helped them to a 1–0 victory. He subsequently received high praise for his performance. Hummels went on to play all 450 minutes in Germany's Euro campaign, along with teammates Philipp Lahm, Sami Khedira, Bastian Schweinsteiger, Holger Badstuber, and Manuel Neuer. Hummels scored the second goal in Germany's 4–0 win over Portugal in their first game of the 2014 FIFA World Cup on 16 June, heading a corner from Toni Kroos. After missing the team's round of 16 match due to illness, Hummels returned to the team for the quarter-final against France, where he scored the winning goal in a 1–0 victory at the Estádio do Maracanã. On 11 July, Hummels was named on the 10-man shortlist for FIFA's Golden Ball award for the tournament's best player. Personal life Hummels was born in Bergisch Gladbach, North Rhine-Westphalia. His father, Hermann Hummels, was a professional footballer and manager. His father worked as youth coordinator at Bayern Munich until he was replaced by Stephan Beckenbauer, the son of Franz Beckenbauer, on 30 March 2012. His younger brother Jonas is also a footballer, currently playing for SpVgg Unterhaching. His girlfriend, Cathy Fischer, was named as Germany's WAG of the year in May 2013. Career statistics Club International :As of 13 July 2014. International goals :Scores and results table. Germany's goal tally first: Honours Club ;Borussia Dortmund * Bundesliga: 2010–11, 2011–12 * DFB-Pokal: 2011–12 * DFL-Supercup: 2013 Country ;Germany * FIFA World Cup: 2014 * UEFA European Under-21 Championship: 2009 Individual * ESM Team of the Year: 2010–11, 2011–12 * FIFA World Cup 2014 Man of the Match: vs. France * FIFA World Cup All-Star Team: 2014 External links * German national team profile * * * * * ESPN FC profile Category:1988 births Category:Players Category:German footballers Category:Association football defenders Category:Bundesliga players Category:FC Bayern Munich II players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:Borussia Dortmund players Category:Germany youth international footballers Category:Germany under-21 international footballers Category:Germany international footballers Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players